The present invention relates to a simply structured bi-functional roller skate which has a shoe that can be converted from a roller skate into a common shoe, the roller skate and common shoe being referred to herein as shoe embodiments. In each shoe embodiment, the shoe is provided with a front securing seat which is a tubular device with a forwardly extended plate, and a rear securing seat which is a tubular device with a backwardly extended plate. Both the front and rear securing seats are embedded at the front end and the rear end of each shoe embodiment respectively. Each tubular device of the front and rear securing seats is in alignment with an engagement hole so as to permit a first and a second wheel axle each having a proper length to be led therethrough at the front and rear end of the shoe embodiment. Each wheel axle has a knob-ended locking screw at one end and an internally threaded section at the other end so as to permit the knob-ended locking screw to be secured to the end of each wheel axle after roller wheels are mounted to the wheel axles respectively. The brake block has a threaded rod so as to make the brake block engage an internally threaded hole defined at the front securing seat.
The present invention provides an improved bi-functional roller skate which can be converted into a common shoe for wearing as a walking means and be easily transformed into a roller skate for skating purposes so as to permit a user to move with speed and ease. It has shorter roller-mounted axles so that accidental collision and damage of the axles can be effectively prevented in use, resulting in longer durability in operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art bi-functional roller skate has a pair of shoe embodiments 80. Each shoe embodiment 80 is equipped with a pair of wheel axles 81, two springs 82, two locking pins 84 and four roller wheels 85. A pair of axle tubes 801 embedded at the front and rear end of each shoe embodiment 80 match with the lengths of the wheel axles 81 respectively. Each wheel axle 81 has a bulged head at one end 811 and a bifurcated end 812 having a pin hole 813 defined thereon so as to permit a positioning plate 83 whose thickness matches with the width of the bifurcated end 812 to be retained in the bifurcated end 812 by the pin 84. Four roller wheels 85 each having a bearing 852 at its central axle hole 851 are mounted onto the wheel axles 81 and are retained in position by way of the positioning plate 83 which is locked in place by the pin 84. The spring 82 is in abutment against the bulged head and forces the wheel axle 81 to separate from the shoe body in nature so as to make the positioning plate 83 be firmly retained in place against a right roller wheel 85.
Such a prior art bi-functional roller skate has the following disadvantages in practical use:
1. The wheel axles 81 are easily disengaged from the shoe embodiment as a result of failure of the spring 82 due to long period of use.
2. The positioning plate 83 is easily disengaged from the wheel axle 81 when the bulged head 811 of the wheel axle 81 accidentally comes into collision against a foreign object, forcing the spring 82 to be compressed and let the positioning plate 83 free.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved bi-functional roller skate which is provided with a wheel axle having an internally threaded end so as to permit a knob-ended screw to be readily secured to the end of the wheel axle with roller wheels to be safely and firmly mounted to the sides of a roller skate shoe embodiment and easily dismounted for maintenance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bi-functional roller skate which is provided with wheel axles that are short enough and protected by knob-ended covers so as to protect the wheel axles from accidental damage during a collision, to prevent separation of the roller wheels, and to make the appearance of the roller skate is more appealing to users"" eyes.